Jay turns Optimus evil/"Hail To Princess Ivy"
This is how Jay turns Optimus evil and Hail To Princess Ivy goes in Crash, Thomas and Ryan Meets Sofia the First: The Curse of Princess Ivy. is spying on Optimus while he is helping Crash to get ready for Ryan to go with Sofia Jay (MRR): chuckle Once those other three leave, I'll nab him. Bertatron: Mike is never going to know what hit him. laughs evilly and they watch as Sofia, Ryan and Crash leave Optimus on his own Jay (MRR): Now's my chance. Mal (Total Drama): Go get him, Jay. Optimus Prime: Good luck, Ryan. leaps and places a micro chip in him Mal (Total Drama): the chip and installs it in Optimus There. turns to the heroes and opens his optics, revealing that they are red Mal (Total Drama): Ok, Prime. Destroy them! Optimus Prime: On it. opens fire, which our few heroes dodge Mal (Total Drama): I find your lack of having Sunset on Linda's side disturbing. Optimus Prime: Soon, Sofia's dad will be over thrown and my queen will prevail! song Hail To Mr. Oogie starts playing as the fight continues Mal (Total Drama): his pendant glowing red Bring it on. heroes fight the four Optimus, Jay and Mal: Laa, la, la, la, la, la, la~ La, la, la, la, laa~ Laa, la, la, la, la, la, la~ La, la, la, la, laa~ Hail to Princess Ivy~ Ryan will never win~ If you find her dragonflies~ They will do you in~ Mal: First we brought Oogie Boogie back~ To take this land away from Crash~ We knew he'd fight to set things right~ So we got bad guys who attack~ Sci-Ryan: Stop!~ We've had enough of you!~ Your punishment is overdue~ You've instincated chaos here~ Sci-Ryan: And turned this place onto it's ear!~ Optimus, Jay and Mal: Hail to Princess Ivy~ Put Crash to the test~ Keep him guessing all the time~ Never let him rest~ Jay: Then Mr. Ryvine Sparkle man~ Mal: Can take the worlds over then~ Optimus: Ivy'll be so pleased, I do declare~ Jay: The universe should beware~ Optimus, Mal and Jay: Wheeee!~ Sci-Ryan: You are in trouble, Jay. Jay: Now that Ivy is the queen~ We'll get away with everything!~ Ryan can't scold us for our pranks~ The new Queen Ivy, let's give thanks!~ Sci-Ryan: Don't be foolish, think now!~ All this danger isn't fun and games~ When this place is back to normal~ DO YOU REALLY WANT THE BLAME?!~ Optimus, Mal and Jay: Hail to Princess Ivy~ This is so much fun~ We make evil day and night~ Our work is never done~ Sci-Ryan: If Ryan told you once, he told you twice~ To straighten out your act~ You'll never get away with this~ And that, you brats, is fact~ Ryan F-Freeman: We've had enough of this disgrace~ Sci-Ryan: So, take us to the hidden place~ Matau T. Monkey: Where our friends sit locked in a cage~ Sci-Ryan: Or you will face my RAGE!!~his Keyblade Optimus, Mal and Jay: Wheee!~ Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha~ Laa, la, la, la, la, la~ La, la, la, la, laa~ Hail to Princess Ivy~ Ryan will never win~ When you find her dragonflies~ They will do you in~ Mal: First we brought Oogie Boogie back~ To take this land away from Crash~ We knew he'd fight to set thing right~ So we got bad guys who attack~ Jay: Ghosts and Skeletons galore~ Brain-washed fighters wanting more~ They're coming out of every room~ Optimus: To torment the gang and seal their dooms~ Optimus, Mal and Jay: Hail to Princess Ivy~ Put Crash to the test~ Keep him guessing all the time~ Never let him rest~ Mal: Cause Mrs. Princess Ivy is the meanest girl around~ If I was on Ryvine's boogie list~ I'd get out of town~ Jay: She'll be so pleased by our success~ Mal: That she'll reward us too, I bet~ Optimus and Jay: I wonder what it's going to be~ Jessica Fairbrother: her lightsaber We're not done yet. Optimus, Jay and Mal: We cannot wait to see~ Wheee!~ Jessica Fairbrother: You will pay for what you did. Optimus, Mal and Jay: Laa, la, la, la, la, la, la~ La, la, la, la, laa~ Laa, la, la, la, la, la~ La, la, la, la, la~ Hail to Princess Ivy~ Ryan will never win~ If you find her dragonflies~ They will do you in~ Mal: First we brought Oogie Boogie back~ To take this land away from Crash~ We knew he'd fight to set thing right~ So we got bad guys who attack~ Ryan F-Freeman: STOP!~ We've had enough of you~ Sci-Ryan: Your punishment is overdue~ You've instincated chaos here~ And turned this place onto it's ear!~ Optimus, Jay and Mal: Hail to Princess Ivy~ Put Crash to the test~ Keep him guessing all the time~ Never let him rest~ Jay: Then Megatron man~ Mal: Can take the worlds over then~ Optimus: Ivy'll be so pleased, I do declare~ Jay: The universe should beware~ Optimus, Mal and Jay: Wheeee!~ Sci-Ryan: Give up, Jay. and Mal start fighting Mal: Now that Ivy is the queen~ We'll get away with everything!~ Jay: Ryan can't scold us for our pranks~ The new Queen Ivy, let's give thanks!~ Sci-Ryan: Don't be foolish, think now!~ All this danger isn't fun and games~ When this place is back to normal~ Jessica Fiarbrother and Sci-Ryan: DO YOU REALLY WANT THE BLAME?!~ Optimus, Mal and Jay: Hail to Princess Ivy~ This is so much fun~ We make evil day and night~ Our work is never done~ Sci-Ryan: If Ryan told you once, he told you twice~ To straighten out your act~ You'll never get away with this~ And that, you brats, is fact~ Ryan F-Freeman: Trusting Oogie's a big mistake~ Jessica Fairbrother: One that you don't want to make~ Cody Fairbrother: He might reward you, this is true~ Jessica Fiarbrother and Sci-Ryan: BY COOKING YOU INTO A STEW!!!~ Optimus, Jay and Mal: Wheee!~ Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha~ Sci-Ryan: Tell us where is Ivy going to? Jay and 3 of his friends have left Thomas: They left? Sci-Ryan: Yeah. Jessica Fairbrother: Sci-Ryan, you are so brave. Sci-Ryan: I know. Thomas: You think Orla and Oisin are with us and Sean? Sci-Ryan: Yes. Emmet: How did Ivy met Ryan anyhow, Sci-Ryan? Sci-Ryan: You know. Emmet: If this Dragon Everburn is real, where does he live? Sci-Ryan: Well, he lives in the Blazing Palisades where Ivy could use Everburn's fire to destroy the Amulet of Avalor. Thomas: Wow. And Mighty Eagle's home is at the Lake of Wisdom in the Angry Birds world. nods Cody Fairbrother: Well. Ryan can reform Ivy with the Elements of Harmony and us. 12th Doctor: We should follow them. You got wings, Sci-Ryan? Sci-Ryan: Yes, Doctor. Let's fly.Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan